Donne moi la chaleur De Fairy Glitter !
by D.Kid
Summary: Une peine. Un cœur déchiré. Un amour à sens unique ? Kana n'a besoin que d'une personne... Et cette personne, est déjà morte. Kana/Mavis YURI.


Coucou à tous! Alors, je suis une fi-folle.. J'ai recherché récemment sur le couple Mavis/Kana.. Et la.. Rien. Mon âme s'est rebellée, et voici pour vous, un petit Mavis/Cana 8D..

-

-P'tain !

Et de nouveau, un énième tonneau d'alcool s'écrasa sur le plancher de la guilde. Dans l'infernal brouhaha, cette légère altercation passa bien au delà des esprits qui, farceurs, continuèrent de se ruer de coups, d'injures et de défis. Fairy Tail regorgeait de joie. Kana, elle, se noyait dans l'alcool. Et pour une fois, non pas plaisir, mais par véritable soucis. Alors que la belle Alberona ouvrait avidement un futur caisson de boisson, une main chaude et bien humaine vint se poser sur son épaule qui tressauta à ce contact. Kana eut toute la peine du monde à dissimuler sa déception, si c'était humain, ce n'était pas _elle_. Consentant à se retourner, la mage des cartes se retrouva nez à nez avec Juvia. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire des plus compatissants.

-Kana serait elle en peine de cœur ? Juvia est inquiète.

-Mais Naaaan, t'occupes, ça va ! Baragouina la saoule.

-Juvia n'est pas convaincue. Kana aimerait-elle aussi Grey-sama?!

Sans demander son reste, la mage de l'eau se perdit dans ses terribles songes, abandonnant Kana à son chagrin. Kana n'avait pas besoin de Fairy Tail, elle n'avait pas besoin de réconfort humain, ni de son père, ni de Juvia, ni de quiconque. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça soit elle ? Quel plaisir malsain son propre esprit prenait à la torturer sous tout ces angles ? Furieuse de sa bêtise, la brune balança son tabouret dans la salle, contourna Natsu et Grey qui s'en foutait plein la gueule, franchit la porte en annonçant « Je vais boire ailleurs. ». Cette unique phrase eut pour effet d'imposer un franc silence dans la salle, les yeux s'affrontant par centaine. Même Titania rapprocha la très chère constellationiste et lui demanda si elle savait ce qui gênait tant mademoiselle Kana. A son plus grand regret, Lucy n'en savait strictement rien.

Le ciel était pourpre, envahis par des siècles d'étoiles et une lune sauvagement argentée. En dehors de la guilde, il semblait planer par delà mille et mille ruelles un silence si pesant qu'il en aurait été judicieux pour un tueur de ne pas daigner dégainer son arme. Il briserait dès lors, la magie de ce cauchemar nocturne. Kana suivit ses pas, malmenée par ses pensées. Depuis cet événement, depuis qu'elle avait reçu Fairy Glitter de sa part, elle s'était sentie unis à cette enfant; Mavis Vermillion. La magie de ce fantôme avait su couler dans ses veines quelques secondes et se sentant transporté, Kana avait cru ne faire qu'un avec la première du nom. Et la magicienne s'en voulait de penser à de telles inepties : comment osez croire qu'un fantôme pourrait combler un cœur blessé ? Kana était brisée. Sans demander son reste, ses jambes la menèrent, non dans une taverne – comme on aurait pu s'y attendre – , mais aux abords d'une fête foraine de passage. Enchantée par les lumières, elle se laissa tenter par les nombreuses attractions, apportant son regard vide sur diverses lucioles pourtant magnifiques, ou zigzaguant entre les passants. Eux, ils étaient tous vivant.

Soudain, Kana s'arrêta devant un manège de petit chevaux. Il n'y avait la rien d'exceptionnelle, pourtant, elle se sentait irrémédiablement convaincue qu'il pouvait changer son humeur. Alors qu'elle se préparait à grimper, son corps se figea. Non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. La. Maintenant ! Le manège continua son tour et, campée sur le dos d'une licorne, Mavis Vermillion riait à gorge déployée, secouant par la même occasion un sachet de pop corn.

-Première du nom ?! S'exclama Kana ébahit.

Mavis tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et un large sourire éblouit son visage.

-Kana ! Comme ça fait longtemps !

-Mais.. Que faites vous la ? Continua t-elle, toujours aussi abasourdie.

-Je.. Je m'ennuyais de nouveau sur l'île. Répondit la blonde, un air boudeur peint sur ses traits.

La brune ravala un hoquet alcoolisé, tentant de maîtriser les assauts furieux de son pauvre cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Mavis la dévisagea un instant puis, descendit du manège pour la rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es fâchée avec la guilde ? ( Mavis marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant la réaction étonnée et évidente de son interlocutrice. ) Alors, tu as encore besoin de Fairy Glitter? Ajouta t-elle moqueuse.

-Non ! Enfin.. Ou-Ouais.. Non. Raaaah, j'suis saoule !

Amusée par cette esquive, la première du nom prit de l'avance.

-Je te raccompagne à la guilde ? Proposa Mavis innocemment.

Kana ferma aussitôt son visage. Quelle joie de la voir, quelle horreur de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantôme. Aussitôt, la belle Alberona lui tourna le dos.

-Nan, j'vais me débrouiller..

-Tu n'iras pas bien loin. Se moqua la blonde.

-On pari ?! Rétorqua Kana, amusée.

-Je ne perdrai pas. J'en suis certaine. Je t'offre Fairy Glitter en échange si tu arrives à rentrer à la guilde sans mon aide !

-Sinon.. Je.. Tu..

Les mots s'emmêlèrent dans sa gorge et alors, elle flancha et s'écroula par terre, d'ivresse.

-Kana ?! Ça va ? D'hab tu te prends aucune gueule de bois mais la.. C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois ivre morte !

La voix de Grey.

-Ooohy! Kana, t'es tombée comme uuuunnn sac à farine hier soir, c'était trop trop drôle !

La voix de Natsu.

-Tu nous as fais une de ces peurs en partant et en revenant comme ça...

La voix de Lucy.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix d'Erza.

-Ivre morte.

La voix de Mavis.

Stop.

La-voix-de-Mavis !

Kana ouvrit subitement les yeux, se redressant complètement. Les yeux du quatuor se posèrent sur elle tels des sondes, la scrutant de haut en bas. Et il y avait, elle. Elle, la petit blonde, posée à ses cotés, lui souriant de son délice le plus innocent. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur la brûlait tant.. Parbleu, elle se sentait encore plus faible qu'avec Gildhartz. Elle ne voulait qu'une personne, Mavis. Elle l'aimait. Elle, ce fantôme. Pourquoi ? Parce que. Les larmes imbibèrent ses joues effaçant toute trace du sourire si paisible de Mavis. La brune pleurait de tout son dru. Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil à Erza et d'un hochement de tête, attrapèrent Natsu ainsi que Grey puis sortirent de la pièce en insistant sur le fait que Kana devait etre seule.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Mavis. Tu as la guilde avec toi. C'est parce que tu as perdu le pari ?

Kana ravala un sanglot amer et se risqua a ouvrir son cœur, le peu qu'elle dirait la détruirait. Mais Mavis la devança.

-C'est par rapport à Fairy Glitter ?

-Non ! S'exclama la magicienne, emportée par ses émotions. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Je suis la meilleure tacticienne de ce monde et tu me dis que je ne peux pas comprendre..? Je ne comprend pas. Gémit la blondinette.

-Tu n'es plus de ce monde, voilà le problème. Lâcha la brune dans un vil soupir agacé.

Et la, Mavis lui sourit. Un magnifique sourire. Des plus retournant et perturbant. La Miss Alberona s'en sentit retournée. Une vive brûlure lui assaillit le bras, et comme une exquise étreinte, Fairy Glitter apparut sur ce dernier. La chaleur de cette apparition avait l'odeur de l'amour et de la solitude, si bien qu'elle eut même la tendresse et la beauté d'un baiser. Kana observa cette apparition, le cœur lourd.

-Qu'est ce que..?

-Je suis la meilleure tacticienne de ce monde. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme maintenant, mais je sais ressentir ce que tu ressens à travers cette marque, à travers ma magie. J'ose espérer que tu ressentes aussi ce qu'il y a de mon coté.. A travers ce pouvoir féerique que je te prête.

Kana resta sans voix. Etait-ce une déclaration ? Interdite. Elle ne savait que faire. Ses larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues, laissant des sillons cristallins à leur passage. Elle avait eu tort. Mavis était bien humaine, bien de ce monde; elle ressentait toute sa chaleur sur sa peau, à travers cette marque, cette appartenance. Elle était en elle. Tout comme un amant se perdrait dans les méandres de la folie amoureuse. Alors, la blonde s'approcha et posa son corps fantomatique, ou plutôt sa tête, contre l'épaule de la peinée.

-Je t'aime bien Kana.

-Tu ne comprends..

Et, croyant depuis des lustres qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de la mort, Kana eut vent du contraire lorsqu'elle sentit, mot pour mot disparaître en soupir d'aise, lorsque les lèvres remplies de chaleur et de vérité de Mavis se posèrent sur les siennes.

-C'est toi qui ne comprend pas. Chuchota la fantôme doucement.

Et Mavis l'embrassa, une seconde fois.


End file.
